Twilight Comes Twice a Day
by VINcredable
Summary: After the war Harry struggles to find his place in the world, in the midst of falling into a depression he meets a yellowed eyed angel who'll save him. And in a small town called Forks in the Olympic Peninsular, under a near constant cover of cloud, maybe he'll find a new purpose in life. However, a new life isn't without it's struggles. HPxTwilight xover. HarryxAlice.
1. Going Fast

Due to glitch, i had to repost this story, my apologies to anyone who needs to re-add to alert list.

This story was a request from mysteryman10000.

Before starting, no, this story will not be an Edward/Harry slash fic and no, i'm not going to change my mind about that. you want to read an Edward Harry fic go read one of the other ninety percent of Twilight HP xovers, i recommend 'Harry Potter and the Setting Sun' by London Man. If i ever do write a slash fic concerning Twilight it will be femslash. I can't write M/M and i can only read them if there are no graphic sex scenes.

W

Twilight Comes Twice a Day

Chapter One: Going Fast

Neither can live while the other survives. For the past two years those seven words had hung over him like an executioners axe. In all that time Harry had hardly considered what he would do with his life once the prophesy was fulfilled. It's only now that Harry realized, he'd been surviving for so long that he had no idea how to actually live. That is, until he met her.

Almost every day Harry would have uncomfortable confrontations, whether it be fans thanking him profusely for saving them, or family of victims who demanded to know why he hadn't saved their loved ones. So to escape the wizarding world Harry had been hiding out at a small inn on the outskirts of London.

Over the past month since the final battle Harry had attended many funerals, for many friends. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey and almost 50 others that Harry was ashamed to admit he didn't remember half the names of. With each funeral he'd attended he'd felt the guilt grow and grow until it was almost unbearable. His confrontations with the victim's angry parents didn't help, his cheek still stung from the five different grieving mothers who'd slapped him over the last week. Today would be the hardest one of all, the funeral of Fred Weasley.

That morning Harry came down from his room into the small restaurant off the reception area, there he ordered breakfast, a pot of tea, bought a newspaper and took his usual seat in the darkest corner. After eating half of the breakfast and pouring himself another cup he was distracted by a jingling sound coming from the door to the restaurant. Looking up by reflex, his breath caught in his throat. A woman had just entered the restaurant out of the dreary rain, she was short and slender with small features, she was shorter than Harry but looked slightly older, her skin was pale and rain drops glided down her face like liquid mercury without leaving a trail. She took off a stylish scarf and shook her head throwing off droplets of rain from her short unruly black hair.

Harry let out a quiet chuckle as that description went through his head, _'Short Unruly Black Hair, as if I'm one to talk'_

The very moment Harry chuckled, the woman's eyes snapped to his as if she'd heard him. Harry should have been embarrassed to have been caught staring, but he couldn't bring himself to look away, he was entranced by her dark golden eyes. For a moment her eyes seemed to glaze over and she looked as if she was daydreaming, in a second she snapped out of it and her face split into a huge grin showing off her white teeth. Then she started walking, no, it was more like gliding, the movement reminded Harry of a Dementor gliding towards their victim to perform their fatal kiss, but he doubted this woman's victims would complain too much.

Harry was so distracted by her graceful movements that he didn't realize she was walking towards him until she was standing right in front of him.

"Hello," she said in an oddly excited voice and held out her petite hand to him. "I'm Alice."

"H-Harry," he answered quickly, almost biting his tongue in the process, he almost recoiled when he took her smaller hand in his, it was freezing cold, not surprising considering the weather she'd just come in from.

"Nice to meet you Harry, mind if I join you? Everywhere else is taken," Alice asked whilst looking around. Harry let out a short laugh, he remembered almost the same words come from Ron the first time they'd met.

"Sure."

With a smile on her face Alice shrugged off her coat and draped it over the back of the chair across from Harry. Then she skipped over to the counter and ordered something. She returned a minute later with a cup of coffee.

For the next fifteen minutes Harry continued to read his paper, occasionally sneaking looks at the girl across from him. During that time Harry's curse, as he liked to call it, kicked in. He noticed things other people wouldn't, it's what made him a good seeker. What he saw immediately put him on edge. Coming to a decision Harry made sure his wand was within reach before folding his paper and throwing it down on the table startling Alice.

"Ok, who or what are you and what do you want with me?" Harry asked bluntly startling her.

"W-What? I'm just…," Alice stuttered as she cast her eyes down to her coffee and fumbled with a sugar cube she'd been about to add to her drink. Not wanting to give her time to come up with excuses Harry spoke up.

"You're not drinking your coffee, you stir it, occasionally pick it up to smell it and add a few sugar cubes, that's your fourteenth by the way, got a bit of a sweet tooth?" Harry asked jokingly while eyeing the cube she was dangling over her cup. Though she didn't blush she still looked a little embarrassed as she put the sugar cube down.

"Not only that but whenever you smell the coffee you look repulsed, at first I thought you don't like coffee, then I looked closer. You're not breathing, when you do occasionally take a breath your eyes darken, then you smell the drink and your eyes lighten, like your using the smell to distract you from something else. Your hand is ice cold and your skin is pale white and your beauty is…" Harry stopped speaking, mortified that he'd just mentioned that last part. Alice however had a small smile on her face that she tried to conceal.

"Your not human, I can tell that much," Harry continued after a moment, "Almost everything about you screams Vampire, but your eyes are the wrong color, Vampire's eyes are red."

"Actually," Alice spoke up for the first time since Harry confronted her. "Vampire's eyes reflect their diet, red eyes mean they drink human blood."

"And yellow eyes?" Harry asked.

"Animal blood," Alice answered with a smile surprising Harry. He'd spent several weeks researching vampires during his sixth year at Hogwarts, seeing as his DADA professor was Severus Snape he had to make sure to be thorough and never once had he come across this information.

"Ok, so we've cleared up what you are, now what do you want with me?" Harry asked as his eyes flicked up to the clock across the room. If he didn't get going now he'd be late.

"I knew your parents," Alice revealed idly stirring her now lukewarm coffee. "I've been waiting almost two decades to speak with you Harry."

Harry was stunned, Alice looked young but he had to remind himself that Vampires don't age, this beautiful woman sitting in front of him could be nineteen years old or she could be nineteen-hundred years old.

"Ok, I have… somewhere I have to go right now, I'll be back in a few hours, will you still be here?" Harry asked while trying to work through this new information.

"I've got all the time in the world," she replied with a brilliant smile showing off perfect teeth.

Trying not to blush, Harry excused himself from the table and made his way back to his room, all the while fighting the urge to look back at her. He took a quick shower and opened the closet, inside was the black suit & tie he'd worn for most of the week, the first normal clothes he'd ever owned that weren't a hand-me-down from Dudley. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his keys and made his way down to the reception, as he was passing the restaurant he glanced in and met a pair of yellow eyes looking at him, after a moment he tore his eyes away and walked out to the parking lot.

Parked not to far away from the entrance was one of his most prized possessions. A few weeks ago Harry had been going through his parents old diaries, in Lily Potter's diary were details of a family heirloom, passed down from her father to her and then stored in a vault at Gringotts until a few weeks ago. Harry didn't know much about cars but the way Lily wrote the name of the car in the diary, the flair and passion in the handwriting … the name of this car was burned into Harry's memory. A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500. A two-seater car with a dark green paint job with two black stripes running from the hood of the car over the top to the rear. After finding the car in his mothers private vault Harry studied how to drive and got his license the following week.

Before Harry pulled out of the parking lot his eyes shifted to the rearview mirror and spotted Alice looking out of the restaurant window directly at him with that same smile on her face, he sat there for almost a minute before a car behind him honked, snapping him out of it.

"Get a grip Harry," he muttered to himself. "She's a Vampire, the looks, the hair the smell, everything about her is designed to draw in idiots like you who can't stop gaping."

He drove for an hour before reaching his destination, a small cemetery outside of Ottery St Catchpole. He spent a few minutes getting himself together before stepping out of the car.

The funeral was a sad scene, the Weasleys and a dozen others, friends, survivors of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry stood as far back as possible. Hermione was standing beside Ron weeping as Fred's casket was lowered into the Earth. Ginny was crying into Neville's shoulder, during the year Harry had been on the run they had become closer, shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts he'd admitted to having feelings for her, they'd gotten together not long afterwards. George looked the most devastated, he wasn't crying but the look on his face was blank, like he didn't know what to feel. People started slowly leaving the cemetery to make their way to the Burrow for the reception. Harry was approached by Hermione and Ron.

"I still can't believe you drove that," Ron joked as he spied the car, he still had tears in his eyes but it was obvious he was trying his best to cope. "You know it would have been faster apparating."

"I've had about all I can take of magic for a while, it's healthy to do things the Muggle way once in a while," Harry responded with a sad smile before he turned to Hermione. "When're you going after your parents?"

"I have an international portkey to Australia booked for next week, Ron's coming with me," Hermione answered and threaded his fingers through her boyfriends. "What about you Harry? Are you really leaving the wizarding world?"

"Yeah, I've done what I needed to do, there isn't anything else here for me," Harry said looking at his shoes.

"You could go back to Hogwarts, we're going back in September for our last year to get our NEWTS, if you don't have them…"

"NEWTS are only useful when looking for a job in the wizarding world, in the normal world they have no value," Harry interrupted her, this wasn't the first time she'd tried to convince him. "I've already had ninety percent of the gold in my vaults converted into Mug… into normal money, the last ten percent I've given to Andromeda to help raise Teddy, almost all of my magical belongings have been placed in my Mum's private vault, the only thing I'm keeping is my wand… Hermione… I've had enough of this world," Harry said with finality.

With a sniffle Hermione threw her arms around Harry trapping him in one of her patented hugs. "You'll keep in touch right?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, you'll just have to teach Ron how to use a fellytone properly," Harry joked making Hermione laugh into his shoulder.

"It's probably for the best that you're leaving, Rita's stirring up trouble again," Hermione said as she broke away from him.

"I don't read the Prophet anymore," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "What's she saying this time?"

"Somehow she got a picture of the mark on your hand," Hermione said whilst looking down at Harry's right hand which he quickly stuffed into his pocket. "It's not common knowledge that it's the mark of the Hallows, she made the story about it being the mark of Grindlewald, painting you as a follower of his."

Sure enough Harry's right hand now had a sigil burnt into it, a triangle with a circle within it and a vertical line within the circle. It appeared on his hand the day after the Battle of Hogwarts, not only that but the Elder Wand and Invisibility Cloak had lost their magic, the wand was now just a stick and the cloak just shimmering fabric. Harry was also willing to bet that if he still had the Resurrection Stone it wouldn't work.

The situation had Harry confused for a few days before the answer came to him, during a trip to Diagon Alley he'd been surrounded by fans, he'd run into a side alley and wish he could just disappear to his shock and horror his body had shimmered for a moment before disappearing, after a few minutes the fans left and Harry's body became visible again, as he was inspecting his revisable hand he'd noticed a lingering glow around the triangle section of the sigil. At that moment Harry realized what had happened, somehow he'd absorbed the magic of the Deathly Hallows. He'd become the Master of Death.

By now most of the guests had moved out of the cemetery, the only ones left were the Weasley family, Molly turned away from the grave wiping her tears away, she laid eyes on Harry and her demeanor changed, first thoughtful, then anger… she approached Harry in a brisk walk and suddenly Harry felt dread creep up on him, he'd seen that same look dozens of times.

'_No, not Mrs. Weasley, she's not like that… she wouldn't blame me for…'_

-CRACK-

Harry's thoughts were interrupted and a deafening crack filled the air, Harry's face snapped to the side as Molly slapped him once across the face as hard as she could. Harry tasted blood in his mouth from a split lip.

"Fred was there for you! To protect you! You couldn't do the same for him!? You had to let him die!?" Molly screeched with tears pouring down her face, Arthur was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down, she shrugged off his hands and swung for Harry again, he was still stunned from the first blow and didn't even try to defend himself. The hit connected and Harry stumbled backwards hitting his head hard on a gravestone, making him see spots.

Harry tried to shake the cobwebs from his head as he sat up. As the ringing in his ears ended it was replaced by a growling sound.

'_Growling? How hard did I hit my head?' _he wondered as he opened his eyes and froze.

Alice, the Vampire he'd met just over an hour ago was there, standing between him and the Weasleys and growling at the matriarch, her hands were clenched and shaking, he couldn't see her eyes but he was willing to bet they were pitch black.

"W-Who are you?" Molly asked while backing off.

"I'm with Harry," Alice said through clenched teeth before turning to the Harry, her eyes instantly turned back to their usual golden color when she saw the concern in his eyes.

"Come on Harry," Alice threaded her fingers through Harry's hand and pulled him up from the ground, she then lead him away from the scene back towards his car.

Harry took a glace back at his surrogate family, Molly was crying into he husbands shoulder and Authur looked at Harry with apology in his eyes. Bill and Charlie both looked horrified by what had happened, George didn't look like he'd noticed anything, he was still looking at Fred's headstone. Percy looked angry, like he agreed with everything Molly had said and done. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all had look of concern. Fleur was the most surprising, she was looking at Alice with surprise and had a small smile on her lips.

When they reached the car Harry took his keys out of his pocket only to have them snatched away by Alice. "I don't think so, you could have a concussion, I'll drive," before Harry could argue Alice was already in the driver's seat with the key in the ignition. Harry got into the passenger seat without argument.

It took an hour to get to the cemetery, it only took fifteen minutes to get back to the hotel. Harry stepped out of the car shakily, his skin almost as white as hers. He'd never know the car could go that fast.

"Were you in a rush?" Harry asked while steadying himself.

"Sorry, I like going fast," Alice said with a smile as she tossed him back the keys. "I really like this car."

"… How do you know my parents?" Harry asked interrupting her admiration of the car.

"Let's go up to your room, I'll explain everything," Alice said.

After arriving at the room Harry took off his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt before sitting down at a small table with a can of drink he'd snatched from the mini-fridge, Alice sat across from him.

"My family and I aren't like the rest of our kind, living on animal blood allows us to live in one place for years without drawing attention, we only move when our lack of aging becomes noticeable and we stick to areas that don't get a lot of sun. Seventeen years ago we lived here in England, I was out hunting on day when I came across… a stag," Alice said hesitantly.

Harry took a moment to process the information.

"That can't have ended well."

"It almost didn't, I was charging at the stag when I had a vision,"

"Wait, a vision?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, some vampires develop, gifts, for example one of my brothers can read people's minds, another is empathic, I can see visions of the future based on peoples decisions. I'd decided to hunt the stag and had a vision of myself standing over the dead body of a black haired man with his throat ripped open, that was enough to snap me out of my hunting mode," Alice explained to Harry's pale face. "Your parents were suspicious of me of course, moments after I stopped my charge at James he turned back into a man and blasted me with a stick. I was still conscious but I couldn't move, then Lily arrived and used something called Legillimency to read my mind, she understood that it was a misunderstanding but they had to be careful, they explained to me that a terrorist was after them and he had vampires working for him."

"Voldemort…," Harry muttered, tightening his grip on the can enough to dent it.

"Yeah… is he still around?" Alice asked cautiously.

"No, I killed him last month," Harry said without thinking about it, when he realized what he'd just said he looked up at Alice worriedly but she just gave him an understanding smile.

"I won't judge you for that, Lily mentioned the prophesy about you and him not long after I met her, they told me everything about your world, Wizards, Witches, Hogwarts. Soon they invited me around to their house, that's where I met you for the first time. Lily had just spilled a drink and asked me to hold you while she cleaned it up, I looked into your green eyes for the first time… and then it happened. I had a vision," Alice now looked nervous.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Ok, before I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out and keep on open mind," Alice pleaded with her hands clasped together. Harry nodded for her to continue.

"I had a vision of you and me… together, years later," Alice said slowly and cautiously.

"W-When you say 't-together' you mean…" Harry stuttered

"I mean this!" within the space of a second Alice stood up, leant forward and grasped the back of Harry's head, for a moment Harry's hand shifted towards his wand thinking she was going for his neck, he was stunned when instead her lips crashed into his. The experience was indescribable, her lips were the best thing he'd ever tasted, when he felt her tongue brush against his lips he came to his senses, he grasped Alice's face in his hands and gently pushed her back much to her displeasure.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is all going a little fast for me," Harry said while taking deep breaths.

"I told you, I like going fast," Alice said with a sly smile. "But I probably should get back to the story… after I had the vision, I was so happy… but also felt guilty. If I'd been around you while you were growing up… the future isn't set in stone Harry, my visions are based on peoples decisions and I thought that if I stayed with you… I didn't want to influence your decisions, if I'd been there while you were growing up and you knew about my vision, I was afraid that you'd feel, obligated, to be with me." Alice said with a guilty look on her face. She looked as if she was about to start crying, Harry remembered what his research had turned up, Vampires bodies can't produce tears. "I wanted you to be with me because you wanted me, not because you felt obligated. So I left, I convinced my family to move away… it wasn't too hard, the hunting in England isn't too good, there's only so many cows that can go missing before people take notice." she finished with a smile.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, still stunned over her explanation. "The wildlife in England isn't exactly wild, it's not like squirrels are going to hunt you down in packs," he joked making Alice laugh.

"Yeah, it got so bad that my brother Emmett broke into the London Zoo and ate the Bears," she said with a hand over her face, a reflex to hide her non-existent blush while laughing.

"Anyway," she started again when she stopped laughing. "When we left I promised myself that I would come back after you'd grown up, if my math is right, you turn eighteen in just under three months, so here I am."

After she finished speaking there was an awkward moment of silence, Harry was conflicted, Alice was hopeful and a little scared, obviously of rejection.

"Alice, I'm not sure what to do right now… all I can think of is to give you some advice," Harry said slowly while looking down. Alice leant forward paying rapt attention. "Run."

"What?" Alice asked, not understanding.

"People who get close to me, people I love keep dying… if you're smart, you'll leave, you'll walk out that door, never look back and forget I exist… you'll do it before you end up like my parents, my godfather, Remus, Tonks, F-Fred," with the mention of the last name tears started flowing down Harry's cheeks and his breaths become ragged.

"Hey, hey," Alice said softly as she reached over the table and took his hands into hers. They sat like that for a few minutes while Harry calmed down then Alice stood up.

"Look, if you want me to leave, I'll leave, but I want you to understand Harry, I've thought about you everyday for seventeen years. I can't see our futures right now, which means you haven't made a decision on me yet. If you want me, I'm yours. If not then I'll leave and never darken your doorstep again," her voice was agonized at the last part.

"But even if I do leave, I want you to know this, I love you with all my heart and even if you want me to leave I'll still love you… think on it, I'll wait as long as you need, I'm down the hall in room 210."

With that said, Alice left Harry alone with his thoughts, he never paid attention as she left the room. Harry sat there for hours thinking on everything he'd heard, everything he'd been through today. He lost track of time and before he knew it the sun had gone down and the only light in the room came from a street light outside.

Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom to wash his face of tears, he looked into the mirror and saw that his face was now sporting a bruise on the left side of his face from Mrs. Weasley's slaps. When he thought back to his departure from the graveyard the one thing that stuck in his mind, the look on Fleur's face. Surprised, yet happy, he couldn't help but be curious.

Making up his mind he sat down on the bed and picked up the phone, dialing the number to the Shell Cottage.

"Hey Bill, it's Harry," he responded when the line was picked up.

"Yeah I'm fine… it's ok, I know Molly didn't mean it… thanks, is Fleur there? Yeah thanks," Harry waited as the phone was passed.

"Evening Fleur, this might sound a little weird but, when I was leaving the funeral you had a certain look on your face when you saw Alice, I was just wondering what you… yes, yes I know what she is… here?… Are you sure?… Ok I'll meet you across the street in ten minutes" Harry hung up the phone and headed to the door. For a moment he considered walking down the corridor to Alice's room, he shook it off and went the opposite direction to the stairs.

Harry made his way to a bus stop across the street from the hotel, he wasn't waiting more than a few minutes before the knight bus showed up and his fellow tri-wizard champion skipped out the doors her silvery hair fluttering in the light wind. With a sharp bang the bus disappeared.

"'Arry," Fleur said in greeting as she gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Fleur, so what's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Harry asked as they both sat at the bus stop.

"Arry, 'ow much do you know about Veela?" Fleur asked.

"Not much, my experiences are limited to you and the world cup four years ago," Harry admitted trying not to remember the embarrassing situation with the Bulgarian mascots.

"'Arry, we are very in tuned with love, do you remember the first time I saw Bill?" she asked.

"… Yeah, it was just before the Third Task of the tournament, you couldn't keep your eyes off him," Harry answered with a smile.

"That's because the very moment I saw 'im I knew what 'e was to me, I see the same connection between Ron and 'ermione, Molly and Arthur, Ginny and Neville… and today, I saw the connection between you and your Vampire friend," Fleur said with the same smile she had this morning. "Soulmates."

Harry was stunned, after everything he'd gone thought today, one surprise after another and now this. "I think I need to sit down."

"'Arry, you are sitting down,"

"Oh… that's good I guess…" Harry muttered swallowing. "Are you sure, absolutely sure?"

"There's no mistaking 'eet, comparing a Soulmate bond with normal lovers is like comparing a Firebolt with a Cleansweep Six," she used the broom analogy for Harry's benefit. "The differences are obvious and very noticeable… how long have you been seeing her?" she asked curiously.

"I met her about an hour before the funeral…" Harry revealed shocking Fleur, he went on to explain the situation as Alice had told him.

"'ave you decided yet?" she asked

"No, I don't know what to do," Harry admitted.

"'arry, you will never be happier with than you would be with her. If you let her go then you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"… and if I don't let her go her life expectancy is likely going to shorten," he replied bitterly.

"Take it from someone who knows 'arry, it's worth it… I would go to the ends of the Earth for William," with that said she stood up and stuck her wand out into the street, with a bang the knight bus reappeared.

"Why don't you just apparate? It's much faster," Harry asked curiously. Fleur turned to him with a brilliant smile that reminded him of Alice.

"I can't apparate, I'm pregnant," she said while caressing her stomach.

"Really? Congratulations," Harry said with a smile. "Boy or girl?"

"Too early to tell, me and William have talked about names thought, Victoire if it's a girl, Cedric if it's a boy… 'arry, think hard about Alice, you deserve a little happiness."

With that said, Fleur got onto the bus and it disappeared a moment later. Harry's eyes caught a movement in a window on the second floor of the hotel, at the end of the hall. Vampire's had sensitive hearing, she likely heard his phone call and his entire conversation with Fleur. With a deep breath Harry made his way back up to his room, he froze in front of his room with his keys in his hand when he remembered something… coming to a decision he made his way down the hall and knocked on the door to room 210. Less than a second later the door opened 45 degrees and Alice appeared with a nervous smile, her hair was even messier than it was earlier, like she'd been running her hands through it.

"Hi Harry, can I help you?" she asked shakily.

"When you walked into the restaurant this morning your eyes glazed over when you saw me, you were having a vision?" Harry asked. Alice's eyes widened and she hesitated before answering.

"Y-Yeah, I did."

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I told you I didn't want my visions to influence your decisions I…" Alice shook her head.

"Alice please, the one thing I can't stand is dishonesty, people keeping information from me because they think it's for my best interest… please be honest for me," Harry pleaded.

"I… I saw…" Alice stammered before opening her door fully. She took a deep breath before speaking. "I saw you, making love to me… in that bed," she turned to look at the double bed set against the window. "But it's like I said, my visions can change, the future isn't set in stooneMMPH." Alice was rendered unable to speak thanks to Harry's lips pressing against hers.

It took her a fraction of a second to respond, the kiss became more heated, her arms snaked around the back of his head and pulled him against her with her back up against the doorframe, she hopped lightly and wrapped her long slender legs around his torso tightly as he reached below her and cupped her bottom.

"Isn't… isn't this going… a little fast?" Alice asked between kisses.

"I thought you liked to go fast?" Harry breathed to her before kissing her again.

"The bed," Alice ordered with a growl as she pulled her face away from his and looked into his eyes, hers were getting darker and darker. Harry pulled away from the doorframe and Alice reached over his shoulder to swing it shut before he carried her to the bed.

To Be Continued…

**plz r&r**


	2. Knight Air

Twilight Comes Twice a Day

Chapter Two: Knight Air

Harry returned to consciousness with a warm feeling on the back of his neck, the result of the morning sun glaring through the window behind him. His eyes opened and his breath caught in his throat, Harry was lying on his back with his head propped up on a pillow, Alice was lying beside him with her arms wrapped around his torso and her head on his chest while his right arm was wrapped around her cold body. The quilt was covering the both of them up to the top of Alice's breasts. The thing that really stunned Harry thought was the sunlight shining off her rock hard skin, it was like she'd taken a bath in body glitter, Harry had read about this effect in books but seeing it in person was vastly different.

"God you're beautiful," he muttered as he ran a finger under a lock of her hair, she didn't stir. "Are you awake?" Harry whispered. She still didn't move.

"I guess not… which is strange because vampires don't sleep," he said with a smile, Alice's lips curve up into a cute half smile half pout.

"Spoil my fun," she muttered as she climbed up and placed a soft kiss under his chin, as she leaned into him, Harry let out a hiss of pain. Alice pulled back quickly and pulled the cover back revealing a deep bruise on the side of his gut.

"Sorry," Alice said regretfully. "I should have been more careful." looking around they saw some severe damages to the room, cracks in the wall, the headboard of the bed had two shattered sections where Alice had braced her hands

"I'll get over it," Harry said as he pulled her back to his side against the bruise and let out a sigh. "Better than an icepack, though I feel like I should make a wisecrack about you losing your security deposit… sorry for falling asleep, you must have been bored waiting for me."

"Are you kidding? I've waited seventeen years for this, I could lay in your arms forever," Alice said as she snuggled closer. "Last night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too… considering how the nights have been for most of my life that's not saying much, but still," Harry said playfully. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Harry started up a conversation. "Tell me about your family."

"The leader of the Coven is Carlisle, he's a doctor. Esme is his mate, she's an interior decorator, they're our parents for all intents and purposes. I have three brothers, Edward, he's the mind reader I told you about. Jasper is the empath, I met him before we joined the coven. My last brother is Emmett, he's big, looks kinda scary but he's really a teddy bear. Rosalie is my sister and Emmett's mate, she won't like you but don't take it personally, she doesn't like anyone outside the family," Alice spoke about her family with a great amount of affection, it was obvious to Harry that she loved them all very much.

"The coven seems a bit large, from what I've read you usually stick to groups of two or three," Harry said with interest.

"That's because too many vampires together would rack up too much of body count while hunting, but since we feed on animals that isn't an issue," Alice explained and then looked suddenly hesitant. "Harry, I heard you speaking to your friends yesterday, are you really leaving here?"

"Yeah, I've had about enough of England for a while, why?" Harry asked.

"Come with me," she said suddenly looking into his eyes pleadingly. "Meet my family."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"After we left England we moved to Alaska for a while, we moved to Forks two years ago."

"Fawkes?" Harry asked curiously, his mind instantly going to his late headmaster's Phoenix.

"A small town in Washington, lots of cloud cover and rain, lots of local wildlife to hunt,"

"America?" Harry let out a small whine.

"What's wrong with America?" Alice asked a little put out.

"I'm only seventeen, I'd have to go back to school… and I'd have to wait another three years to buy alcohol," Harry explained.

"Yeah… but you'd have me, so that's not so bad right?" Alice said with a grin and she closed in and laid a soft kiss on his lips, Harry returned the kiss which soon became more heated. Alice crawled up him and threw her leg over his body straddling him.

"So, will you?" Alice asked teasingly while peppering his chest with small kisses.

"We'll have to make special arrangements, I can't use planes and I'll need a green card," Harry replied stroking her back.

"I already have a green card for you, I applied for one months ago, a passport too, I can see the future remember, I had to be prepared… but why can't you use planes? You're not scared are you?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm not scared… it's just," Harry's sight shifted to the sigil on his right hand. "My magic is unstable at the moment, it's against the law to use magic on a Muggle plane because magic can short out the electronics. More than a few planes have gone down because of that."

"So how will we," Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over for a few seconds before she snapped out of it and had a huge smile on her face. "Ooh, that is gong to be soo fun, we have to get a window seat."

"Believe me it's not my first choice, but portkeys would damage my car, no way I'm leaving it behind."

"Yeah, well it's going to be sunny all day so I can't go out, and the only clothes you had with you have been torn to pieces," Alice looked at the torn fabric on the ground around the bed. "What on earth are we going to do all day?" she asked innocently, Harry chuckled before pulling her closer and kissing her.

W

Things continued moving fast for Harry and Alice. After spending the day in bed and the sun going down, Alice revealed she had a spare set of clothes for Harry, at which point she went hunting while Harry prepared himself for the move, he phoned Hermione for 'instructions' before packing his few clothes into a case and carrying it down to his car. He slipped the case into the boot and went to close it when a small hand caught it and pulled it back open. Harry looked to the side and saw Alice standing next to him slipping her own pack next to his.

"You sure you want to do this?" Alice asked. "We only met yesterday, I promised myself I wouldn't rush this. I don't want you to have any regrets."

"Out of this entire situation there's only one part I think I'll regret," Harry admitted.

"What's that?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Letting you drive," Harry said with a grin before throwing the keys to Alice.

"Yes," Alice hissed as she bounced around to the driver's side door.

"You didn't see this coming?" Harry asked curiously.

"I told you," Alice replied as they both got into the car. "My visions are based on decisions, letting me drive must have been spur of the moment, I can't see split decisions. So where're we going?"

Harry decided to try something, instead of simply telling her where to go he made the decision to tell her. Sure enough her eyes glazed over for a moment and when she snapped out of it she turned the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot. "You're a fast learner."

"You didn't figure that out last night?" Harry teased.

Within minutes the car was speeding through the streets of London, the lights from streetlamps and other cars passed by in a blur of white, orange and red.

"When we get there I'll need to call my family, tell them we're coming," Alice pondered.

"What do they think of this?" Harry asked gesturing between them, Alice suddenly looked guilty.

"I… haven't actually told them," Alice said with a wince. "Only one other person knew about you. I told my family I was going on a shopping trip in Paris, they'll be pretty surprised when they find out I'm bringing home my Mate, a human no less. Edward and Rosalie won't be happy."

Not too long later, they arrived at their destination. Heathrow Airport.

"Ok, now what?" Alice asked.

"We need terminal six," Harry read off the instruction Hermione had given him.

"Six? Heathrow only has five terminals," Alice said in confusion.

"Yeah, and King's Cross only has twelve platforms," Harry said with mischievous smile. "Park at terminal five," Harry read again.

Nearby the building Harry lead Alice to a row of telephone booths. The seventh in a row of ten was out of order, where the coin slot should be was a small circular slot, like an electric pencil sharpener. All of the numbered buttons seemed to be stuck in the machine. Harry and Alice squeezed into the booth and closed the shaded glass door behind them.

Harry drew his wand from his sleeve and slotted it into circle, it fit perfectly, after twisting it 180 degrees a loud click came from the machine and the keypad's buttons suddenly popped out of their stuck position ready to be pressed. Harry looked at the instructions and started pushing numbers. 564448247. Finally Harry took his wand and twisted it another 180 degrees and pulled it out, the buttons returned to their stuck position as the entire booth shuddered and started moving down into the ground. Twenty seconds later the booth came to a stop and the door opened.

Harry stepped out of the booth and smiled, they were in a large room with dozens of people moving around with luggage, it wasn't nearly as big as one of the normal terminals but it was still pretty spacious. From the rooftop hung a sign.

'**Heathrow Airport Terminal Six, Knight Airlines'**

"I never knew this place was here," Alice said in wonder as she looked around. Harry and Alice approached a security checkpoint where a cute girl wearing a navy blue uniform.

"Hello, welcome to Knight Airlines, is this your first time flying?" she asked pleasantly.

"Yes, we'd like two first class tickets to America," Harry was about to ask Alice to remind him where they're going when he was interrupted.

"Which landing spot?"

"Landing spot?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Knight Industries has only recently expanded to include air travel, as such we currently only have three landing runways in the United States, New York, Washington and Texas," she explained autonomously, like she'd said the exact same thing hundreds of times.

"Washington please," Alice chirped.

"Any cargo?"

"My car, here's the parking ticket," Harry handed her the small ticket he'd gotten for checking his car.

After a half dozen other security checks they were moving again. They arrived at a large hanger with a huge blue plane waiting for them.

"The Knight plane," Harry explained. "You saw the Knight Bus the other night, over the past few years they've expanded, Knight Trains, Knight Boats and Knight Planes."

Harry watched nervously as his car was wheeled up a ramp and into the cargo area.

"Don't worry," Alice said seeing his worry and dragging him towards the boarding ramp. "It'll be fine, trust me, I know."

The inside of the plane reminded Harry strangely of the Hogwarts express, instead of having rows of seats it had individual cabins the size of small motel rooms. The first class cabins included a mini-fridge filled with free snacks, large windows looking out into the hanger, a music system, a sofa and a large comfy looking bed.

Harry grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and sat on the sofa looking out the window, Alice plopped down next to him, put her feet up and leaned into him. They sat in silence for a while before the plane started moving. In less than ten seconds they were in the air and the dark landscape was zooming past at high speed. However inside the plane nothing felt different, they didn't feel they were moving at all.

"How long is the flight?" Alice asked.

"Not sure, I do know the Knight Plane is twice as fast as a normal plane," Harry said before he looked curious. "How do you not know that? I thought with your visions…"

"No," Alice shook her head with a pout, "In environments where magic is in the air it's hard for me to have a vision, Lily thought the ambient magic in the air interferes with them. It's annoying. Anyway, a flight between Washington and Heathrow takes around eight hours, if we're going twice as fast then we have about four hours until we arrive, what should we do to pass the time?" she asked innocently while looking over the back of the sofa at the bed.

"You're insatiable, you know that right?" Harry said while looking at her incredulously.

"Vampires don't get tired remember?" Alice said as she pulled him up by the shirt and lead him to the bed. "I've been waiting for this for seventeen years, the only reason I stopped is because you need to rest. Now we're going to join the mile high club and the twelve hundred mile per hour club," Alice threw Harry down on the bed and his body hitting the bed seemed to shake the whole plane as they broke the speed barrier.

W

After arriving at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, Harry took the wheel and Alice gave him directions while she spoke on her phone with the leader of her coven.

"Yeah Carlisle, I should be there in a few hours… well, no I didn't… I should tell you something… I'm bringing someone home with me… no, not just a friend… he's my Mate," Alice suddenly flinched away from the phone with a smile and Harry could hear a what sounded like a woman screaming. "I take it Esme's happy?" she asked with a smile. "Yeah, I did see him coming, for a pretty long time… no, I didn't go sooner because he wasn't, ready yet… that's something else I need to tell you, you need to prepare the family, especially Jasper, my mate is human."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Alice started speaking a thigh speed with her adoptive father. After a few minutes it came to a head. "No, it isn't up for debate. I don't care what Rose says, tell her to imagine me keeping her away from Emmett, see how she responds… yeah, that's what I thought… ok, we'll be there soon, tell Esme not to overdo it." with that said Alice hung up.

"How'd it go?" Harry asked.

"As well as I expected, it's split, Rose and Edward think I'm insane, Jasper's worried about his control, Emmett's glad I finally found my mate, Carlisle is being open minded and Esme is already in the kitchen going over every recipe book she has, you've given her an opportunity to use the kitchen for the first time, so you're instantly in her good books," Alice finished with a smile.

"You said Jasper is worried about his control, is it hard for you? To stick to Animal blood?" Harry asked curiously.

"It can be… it's harder for Jasper because he fed from humans for a long time, he never even knew he could feed on animals until he met me and we joined Carlisle's family. But still, living off animal blood is different from human blood. Edward likes to compare it to a human living off tofu and soy milk, it keeps you strong but it never really satisfies."

"You talk a lot about your family, but what about your human parents?" Harry's asked curiously.

"I don't know," she answered forlornly. "I don't remember them."

"I read about that," Harry remembered. "Vampire's human memories fade."

"No, it's different with me… I have no memory of my human life, I woke up alone after turning with no memory… my visions lead me to meeting Jasper and joining Carlisle's coven."

"How long ago was that?" Harry asked and Alice smirked at him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me how old I am… I woke up a vampire in 1920, I met Jasper in 1948 and we joined the Cullens in 1950. I don't know exactly how old I was when I was turned."

"Wow," Harry muttered, a little stunned. "Hermione always said I was attracted to older women."

After driving a while longer the scenery changed.

"Welcome to Forks, what do you think?" Alice asked.

"Lots of clouds, rain and green stuff… you sure we didn't pull a u-turn and end up back in England?" Harry joked as he looked at the forestry on either side of the road.

"Yeah well be careful, it might look like England but the wild here is very much wild, forget squirrels, here you can find bears, mountain lions… wolves," she warned.

"I doubt it would be worse than the forbidden forest, Centaurs, Giants, Acromantula," Harry shuddered, he still had nightmares of that night.

"Acromantula?" Alice asked curiously.

"Giant spiders, the size of cars and before you ask, no, I'm not joking."

The sun was coming up over the horizon when Alice directed Harry up a long driveway to the Cullen house a few miles outside of the town. Harry didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. The house was beautiful, three floors tall, very large, most of the walls were made of glass allowing plenty of light to pour through them. Harry caught a glimpse of someone in the window as he parked near the huge garage.

"Ok, ready?" Alice asked, Harry nodded and they both got out of the car and approached the house. The inside of the house was beautifully decorated, in the Air Harry could smell something spicy cooking. Alice lead Harry towards the living room where her family was waiting. There were six of them, all with the pale skin, good looks and yellow eyes like Alice's.

"Harry, this is Carlisle and Esme, my mother and father," Alice gestured at the blond man who's hair style reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, only the smile on his face contradicted the comparison. Next to him was a dark haired woman who's smile reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.

"Nice to meet you Harry," Esme said pleasantly as she stepped forward and took his hands into hers to shake them. Carlisle stood back and nodded in affirmation.

"and these are my siblings, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward." Alice finished.

"Hey," Emmett, the big one with short curly hair and dimples on his cheeks was sat on the couch and greeted him casually with a wave and a grin.

Jasper stood further back than the others, his lower half hidden behind the couch. He had dirty blond hair and his eyes were notably darker than the others. He nodded in greeting, it didn't look like he was breathing.

Rosalie was on par with Fleur in the beauty department, she had long blond hair and stunning eyes, she sat next to Emmett glaring at Harry, it was a look Harry had seen hundreds of times on the face of Petunia Dursley. Like his very existence offended her. She offered no form greeting.

Edward stood to the right of the couch with his arms crossed looking between Harry and Alice disapprovingly. When Harry looked into his eyes he felt something poking at his mental barrier and he remembered Edward was the mind reader. After a moment Edward looked frustrated.

With a smile on his face Harry tapped the side of his temple with his index finger and then wiggled it at Edward in a scolding manner.

"How're you doing that?" Edward asked.

"I don't like people nosing around in my head," Harry answered evasively.

"Ooh, English?" Esme asked Alice with an impressed smile as she recognized his accent.

"I can't read his mind," Edward revealed in frustration surprising most of the family. "Why?"

"Because the mind is not a book, to be opened at will and read at leisure," Harry quoted a man he had a lot of respect for. "It's called Occlumency, the art of shielding the mind against outside intrusions."

"Are you insane?" Edward's attention turned to Alice. "Bringing a stray human home with you, your usual cloths shopping not enough, you had to pick up a man too? How much did he cost?" he asked mockingly. He may have continued but was cut off by a low growl coming from Alice.

"Watch what you say Edward, he's my mate!" Alice snapped.

"How could you know that? You've known him what… a few days?" Edward asked.

"I've know him for seventeen years!" she snapped back surprising them.

Alice went on to explain everything she told Harry about meeting his parents. They were a little stunned about the existence of wizards and witches.

"So that's why you asked to move away from England," Carlisle realized.

"Wait, if this is true how did you keep it from me all this time?" Edward asked with a glare at Alice.

"Occlumency," Alice said with a smile. As she threaded her fingers through Harry's, he'd been silent throughout Alice's explanation, he didn't really have much to add to the conversation. "Lily taught me a little, just enough to hide Harry from you."

Edward eyed their hands and sniffed the air, his eyes turning darker as he realized something. "Your scent is all over him… you've slept with him!" he accused making Harry turn red as he remembered vampires enhanced sense of smell.

"Several times," Alice chirped without a hint modesty making Harry turn redder.

"I was wrong," Edward snapped at her. "You're not insane, you're just plain stupid! You could have killed him!"

"I'm not stupid Edward," Alice growled at him "You think I'd risk Harry's life if I didn't think I could control myself?! I've been preparing for this for almost two decades, getting advice on how to be careful!"

"From who!?" Edward demanded.

"Kate!" Alice growled, she was starting to lose her temper. "She and her sisters have been sleeping with mortal men for over a millennia! You think they don't know how to keep them alive?"

Harry remembered Alice mentioning one other person knowing about him, she must have meant this Kate woman.

"Why are you so calm?" Jasper asked suddenly, he was looking at Harry.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?" Harry asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Rose spoke for the first time. "You're standing in a room with seven of the most dangerous predators on Earth, right now your life is in more danger then it ever has been!"

Harry laughed surprising Alice's six family members.

"What's so funny?" Rose snapped.

"Over the past seven years I've faced all sorts of things, Trolls, Werewolves, Dementors, Inferi, Acromantula, Dragons even a giant chess set. You think being in this room is the most danger I've even been in? Sorry to disappoint you, it doesn't even make the top ten," Harry finished with a shake of his head.

"Well," Carlisle spoke after a moment of silence. "It seem like we've got much to talk about. I hope you're hungry Harry, Esme's been cooking."

As if on cue Harry's stomach grumbled and his cheeks turned pink.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Esme asked in concern.

"I'm… not sure," Harry said as he tried to remember.

"I know," Alice said a little guiltily. "Your breakfast, when we met almost 48 hours ago."

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry," Alice said remorsefully, more to Harry than Esme. "I forgot, humans need to eat more often than us."

"It's ok," Harry said tightening his grip on her hand. "I'm used to going long periods without food, two days is nothing."

It was true, both in his childhood with the Dursleys and during the year on the run, it was rare to have a full meal, ever rarer to have one every day. Harry handled it better than Ron and Hermione did… much better than Ron did.

Within a few minutes the family meeting had dispersed. Rose and Emmett went out for a drive, Jasper excused himself to go hunting, Edward disappeared to his room where classical music started playing, Esme lead Harry into the dining room and were followed by Alice and Carlisle.

"I don't know what you like, I made chicken curry and egg fried rice, I hope that's okay" Esme said with a smile, she seemed to enjoy cooking, strange, considering normal food smells like dirt to vampires. Harry had to remind himself that Alice's family isn't exactly normal, even for vampires.

"It smells delicious Mrs. Cullen," Harry said politely as he sat at the placing that had been laid out for him. Esme beamed at the simple compliment.

"Please, call me Esme, you're practically family," this response got a smile from Alice.

"So Harry, you're really a witch?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Wizard," Harry corrected. "Witches are the girls,"

"Fascinating, I've heard stories and rumors about a community of magic users, I'm sorry to say that my father and I may have killed more than a few," he said remorsefully. This got a raised eyebrow from Harry.

"My father was an Anglican pastor in the mid 1600's, he lead witch hunts, eventually dragged me into it," Carlisle explained, Harry surprised him by chuckling.

"No offense sir, but I doubt you caught any actual wizards or witches and if you did, they didn't die," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"How can you be so sure?" the patriarch of the Cullen clan asked.

"The ministry of magic has careful records of the witch trials, it was incredibly rare that a real witch or wizard were caught, when they were the Aurors would move in, rescue the magical, modify a few memories and the Muggles were none the wiser," Harry explained stunning Carlisle. "There was one woman though, Wendelin the Weird, she was caught and burnt at the stake, before the flames could reach her she cast a flame freezing charm on them, so instead of burning her they tickled her, she enjoyed the experience so much she let them catch her another forty-six times."

The story made both Alice and Esme laugh, Carlisle had a smile on his face but still looked a little overwhelmed.

"The point is… I'm pretty sure I've killed more wizards than you have sir," Harry finished uncomfortably.

After eating one of the largest meals he'd had in months, Harry helped wash the pots much to Esme's protests.

"So, will you be staying here with us Harry?" Esme asked as she dried the plate and put it away.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said reluctantly. "I don't want to come between your family, Rose and Edward disapprove of me and I don't want to make Jasper too uncomfortable either. I'm thinking of staying at a hotel until I find my own place."

"Are you sure you can afford that? You only just arrived here so I doubt you have a job," Edward said as he reentered the room and stared at Harry accusingly, Harry felt his shield being tested again, this time Harry took it upon himself to teach Alice's brother a little lesson.

"No, I'm not going to ask Alice for money and no I'm not with her for her money," Harry said sharply, stunning Edward.

"How did you do that?" Edward demanded

"Do what?" Alice asked a little concerned with the interaction between her lover and her brother.

"He read my mind," Edward accused

"When you try to read my mind you create a connection between your mind and mine, it's like opening a door between the two… however once a door is opened it can be walked through in either direction." Harry explained in dumbed down terms.

"Wait," Alice interrupted with a furious look on her face. "You thought Harry is with me for my money?" Edward looked uncomfortable.

"I told you Edward, I met Harry's parents when we lived in England, I went to him not the other way around and Harry is as rich as we are, probably even more!" as Alice's temper picked up speed Harry walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her middle, the action calmed her down.

Edward grimaced at her thoughts as she leaned back into the embrace. "Come on Harry, you didn't get much sleep on the plane," she said with a smirk as Edward looked a little sick. "You can sleep in my room for a few hours, then I'll show you where the hotel is."

"Thank you for dinner Esme, it was delicious, nice to meet you Carlisle, Edwin," Esme smiled brightly a the compliment, Carlisle nodded to him and Edward scowled at Harry for getting him name wrong… which he did on purpose.

Alice threaded her fingers through Harry's and lead him away from the kitchen where Esme would have a few words with Edward about his manners towards guests. They went up the stairs and entered Alice's room, the first thing he noticed that seemed out of place was a large double bed. "Just because your not going to live here doesn't mean you can't stay over some nights," Alice explained as he eyed the bed. Her walk-in wardrobe was bigger than the actual room. She walked into it and closed the doors behind her, less than two seconds later the doors reopened revealing Alice dressed in form fitting green silk pajamas, the exact same shade of his eyes.

"I've been waiting years for a reason to wear these," Alice said slyly as she pushed Harry back onto the bed and crawled next to him laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me while I sleep," Harry said as he got comfortable, it was obvious to him that Alice had nothing sexual in mind and somehow between him hitting the bed and Alice joining him, his shoes and socks had been removed.

"I told you, I've waited for moments like this for seventeen years," Alice replied as she snuggled closer, she had a look in her eyes that looked almost sleepy. "You're worth the wait."

"Harry, I hope you don't take Edward's attitude too personally, he just…" Alice struggled to find the words.

"Alice, when I got a peek into Edward's mind I saw three things," Harry started as he wrapped his arm around her. "His suspicions about me, his annoyance at the unwanted sexual advances of someone called Tanya," he was cut off by a loud barking laugh coming from outside.

"Emmett and Rosalie are back," Alice said with a smile.

"and, his instinct to protect his family, which is something I can respect. So don't worry, I won't hold it against him." Harry reassured her as he slipped off to sleep.

Downstairs Esme and Carlisle smiled as they heard what Harry said.

"She found a good one," Esme whispered.

Meanwhile Edward felt a little guilty. Rosalie was silent as she admired Harry's car and Emmett was trying to keep his laughter down.

To Be Continued…

plz r&r


End file.
